Be Mine
by Hikari Chikanatsu
Summary: "Bagaimanapun juga, Shun-senpai harus menjadi milikku!" -Hajime. "Sekali melangkah kau sudah tak bisa kembali lagi, paham?" Shun. Pair : ShunHaji. Don't like, Don't read. Entar nyesal lagi T-T
1. chapter 1

**Be Mine**

 **Tsukiuta milik Tsukino Talent Production**

 **Warning : OOC, Shounen-ai, dan Typo. and.. No Flame please.**

Mutsuki Hajime, siswa tingkat pertama di Tsukiuta High School. Selalu bersama sang sahabat tercintanya yaitu Yayoi Haru, Uzuki Arata, Satsuki Aoi, Kisaragi Koi, Shiwasu Kakeru, Minazuki Rui dan Kannazuki Iku.

Seperti halnya sekarang, mereka berdelapan sedang duduk di bangku kantin sembari menunggu makanan yang dipesan siap.

"Haah~ aku lapar." Ucap Iku sembari menaruh kepalanya dimeja.

"Sabarlah sedikit, Iku." Rui mencoba menyemangati.

"Tapi ini lama." Gerutunya lagi.

"Sabarlah, mungkin sekarang didapur sedang kehabisan bahan?" ucap Haru mencoba membuat Iku berhenti menggerutu.

"Mana mungkin! Sekolah kita ini sekolah kalangan elit. Masa kehabisan bahan?!" balas Iku yang tak sabar menunggu makanannya. Ya memang Tsukiuta High School adalah sekolah paling elit yang ada di jepang. Hanya orang-orang terpilih saja yang bisa masuk ke sana. Khawatir akan terjadinya pembulian? Oh disini hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Karena jika hal itu terjadi, balasannya akan sangat mengerikan. Sekolah ini mengutamakan kepintaran dan kecerdasan seseorang. Jadi tentu saja, hal yang seperti pembulian itu tak akan terjadi.

"Bisakah kalian diam saja." Perintah mutlak Hajime mnghentikan debat yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu.

'BRAK'

Pintu kantin dibuka kasar oleh seorang siswa dengan nafas ngos-ngosan pula. Kemudian tak lama muncul tiga orang pemuda dibelakangnya.

"Haha~ yeeay aku menang! Kali ini aku yang lebih dulu sampai kemari!!" pekik orang yang tadi membuka pintu kantin.

"Ya kau memang hebat!" sahut Yoru.

"Ya ya ya." sahut Kai agak malas.

"Mou hanya begitu? Dan kau Shun, responmu hanya diam? Menjengkelkan." gerutu You.

"Haah~ kau memang hebat You, nanti ajari Kai ya?" ucap Shun sembari tersenyum.

"Yak kenapa nama ku yang malah kau sebut?! Kenapa bukan kau saja, Shun!" pekik Kai tak terima.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka olahraga, Kau sendiri tahu hal itu bukan? Lagipula Kau kan suka olahraga lari, Kai. Jadi, Kau saja yang diajari oleh You. Haha." sahut Shun innocent.

Kelakuan mereka menyita perhatian semua orang yang ada di kantin, dan ini juga berlaku pada Hajime.

Hajime terus memperhatikan mereka, tidak bukan mereka semua, tapi hanya satu orang yang sangat menyita perhatiannya. Sosok yang terlihat sangat memukau perhatiannya. Yang memiliki mata sewarna lime dan rambut putih keperakan.

"...Jime!"

"...Ajime!"

"HOI HAJIME!" ucap Haru menyadarkan Hajime.

"Eh? Nande?" Hajime tesentak Kaget karena ulah Haru yang memanggilnya dengan volume yang keras.Untungnya penjuru kantin sedang asik memperhatikan keempat Senpai yang baru masuk tadi. Jadi, mereka tak akan jadi pusat perhatian dikantin.

"Kau memperhatikan senpai yang disana terus suka ya?" goda Haru.

"Pantas saja Hajime memperhatikan Senpai itu Haru,Lihat mereka sangat tampan!" ucap Kakeru antusias.

"Yang rambut putih keperakan itu.. sangat tampan ya?" kali ini ucapan Iku menyita perhatian mereka bertujuh.

"Kenapa? Aku salah ya?" Haru, Hajime dan Kakeru langsung menggeleng cepat. Mereka juga sadar, senpai yang baru disebut oleh Iku itu memang sangat tampan. Uuh jujur mendengar Iku menyebutnya 'sangat' tampan membuat hati seorang Hajime bergemuruh tak suka. Why? entahlah.

"Ah itu.. itu teman Kai-nii. Namanya Shimotsuki Shun. Dia anggota Dewan Siswa, Senpai yang bersamanya itu juga merupakan Anggota Dewan Siswa. Shun-senpai juga termasuk siswa khusus loh, Dia boleh tidak ikut pelajaran. Kata Kai-nii, Shun-senpai memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata." Rui menjelaskan dengan lempengnya, Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bisa melongo mendengar Rui yang barusaja bicara panjang kali lebar tentang Shun. Ah apa Rui menyuruh orang untuk memata-matai Senpainya itu? pikir mereka kompak.

"Waah udah tampan, pinter lagi." kali ini yang bicara adalah Koi, dan tentu saja langsung disetujui oleh yang lainnya.

"Darimana kau tahu tentang Shun-senpai, Rui?" tanya Arata penasaran.

"Haah~ Kau lupa, Kai-Nii itu kakakku? Tentu saja aku tahu tentang Shun-senpai dari Kai-nii. Memangnya dari siapa lagi?" jawab Rui kalem sembari menyeruput teh yang dia beli.

"Ralat, Kai-senpai itu hanya kakak sepupumu." ucap Iku santai. Rui langsung menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tapi Kai-nii sudah kuanggap seperti Kakak kandungku sendiri! Hmph."Rajuk Rui.Kakeru, Koi, Arata dan Haru langsung menatap tajam Iku, seakan bicara 'Ini semua salahmu, cepat bujuk dia!'.

Iku hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pelan, kemudian menatap Rui yang masih dalam mode ngambeknya.

"Sorry, aku tadi keceplosan. Maafkan aku ne~ setelah ini aku traktir es krim deh." bujuk Iku agar Rui berhenti ngambek. Sedangkan Hajime tak memperdulikan apa yang dilakukan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya, Ia lebih tefokus menatap senpainya yang kini telah duduk dikursi kantin yang dekat dengan meja mereka.

Sedetik kemudian sebuah senyum tipis tercetak jelas dibibir ranum milik Pemuda bermata violet tersebut.

 _'Shimotsuki Shun,kah? Menarik, aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku bagaimanapun caranya, Senpai!'_ batinnya menatap Senpai yang sudah menyita perhatiannya sedari tadi.

 ***TBC**

 **Holla~ Hika-chan hadir membawakan cerita ShunHaji kali ini, yeaay!** **Maaf kalau masih kurang menarik, penulisannya masih berantakan, OOC nya melebihi batas atau apapun itu, Hika-chan minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. *KebanyakanMintaMaaf.**

 **Terima kasih sudah mau menyempatkan waktunya sekedar untuk membaca cerita ini~**

 **Silahkan meninggalkan Kritik dan saran yang dapat membangun kemampuan menulis Hika-chan untuk kedepannya ne ~**

 **Jangan lupa untuk berkunjung lagi untuk membaca kelanjutan ceritanya, hehe**


	2. *2 : Rencana Hajime

Hajime nampak termenung dimejanya. Tidak, Bukannya ia sedang malas, bukan. Tapi kini Ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Memikirkan cara agar sang senpai bisa menjadi miliknya seorang. Hanya miliknya.

"..me."

"...Jime."

"Ooi Hajime!!" teriak Iku. Hajime tersentak kaget dan langsung melayangkan tatapan maut pada orang yang baru meneriakinya, padahal meja mereka berdekatan. Syukur guru yang ngajar sedang tidak masuk karena sakit. Coba kalo enggak. Pasti mereka sudah dihukum. Hell masa calon kekasih Shimotsuki Shun dihukum. Oh Big No!! pikir Hajime keras.

"Santai Bro.. Woles.. jangan layangkan tatapan seperti silet nan tajam." ucap Iku gugup.

"Apa?"

"Begini, kulihat kau selalu melamun. Melamunkan apa sih?" tanya Iku penasaran. Hajime menghela nafas. Memangnya kalau Ia menceritakan jika Ia tengah melamunkan Senpai tampannya apa untungnya bagi Hajime.

"Oii.. kalau masalahnya pelik aku bisa bantu." ucap Iku lagi. Mendengar Iku mengatakan kata 'bantu' membuat Hajime mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Bantu? Benarkah?" tanya Hajime senang.

"Hmm.. tapi kalau kau tidak memberitahukan kenpa tentu saja aku tak akan tau kan?"

Rui, Haru, Arata, Kakeru dan Koi pun mendekati meja Hajime yang mana Iku ada dibelakangnya.

"Hei kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Rui menekuk alisnya.

"Santai saja Rui, aku tak mengambil kekasihmu kok. Begini, aku sebenarnya... sedang melamunkan..."

Mereka mendengarkan dengan seksama tiap kata.

"Nungguin ya?! Hahaha." Hajime tertawa sedangkan sahabat-sahabatnya menahan diri agar tidak menjitak sayang kepala Hajime. Hajime ngelawak pikir mereka kesal.

"Oke gini.. em.. tapi kalian jangan tertawa ya? Em.. aku sebenarnya ... melamunkan Shu-"

"Shun-senpai?" potong Rui. Hajime mendelik sebal karena dipotong oleh Rui.

"Ah maaf jadi kenapa?" ucap Rui.

"Aku ingin kalian membantuku mendapatkan Shun-senpai!!"

"Oh.. kau ingin kami membantumu untuk mendapatkan Shun-senpai. Hm.. ternyata seleramu tak buruk." ucap Haru manggut-manggut belum sadar betul apa maksud Hajime.

1%

15%

25%

5-

"Eh? EEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!" pekik mereka bersamaan.

"Kau pasti bercanda kan?!" pekik Kakeru.

"Tidak." sahut Hajime singkat.

"Serius Hajime. Jangan bercanda seperti ini deh."

"Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Oh ayolah Hajime, berhenti bercanda!" Koi bersuara menambah protesan-protesan yang ada.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak sedang bercanda. Tadi Iku bilang Ia bisa membantuku. Berarti kalian juga bisa!" sahut Hajime sedikit kesal karena sahabatnya yang sedari tadi tak percaya.

"Tapikan itu.." ucap Iku gugup karena mendapat tatapan tajam dari sahabatnya yang lain.

"OKE!!" teriak teman-temannya keras kecuali Rui.

"Kami akan membantumu. Karena sebagai sahabat harus saling membantu." ucap Arata.

"Baiklah jadi rencana pertama begini.."

 _'Hajime... Shun-senpai kan.. kejam jika ada yang mengungkapkan perasaan padanya, Tidakkah kau tau itu.. Hajime!!!!"_ teriak Rui membatin.

oOo

Shun tengah berjalan berdua bersama Kai. Sungguh,Ia merasa lelah sekarang.

"Shun kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Kai mulai khawatir, karena Shun dirasanya agak pendiam sedari tadi.

"Aku lelah Kai, Kita melakukan ini sedari tadi. Kapan selesainya sih?! Dan kenapa hanya kita yang memberitahukan informasi yang akan dilakukan, kenapa bukan kepala sekolah saja." gerutu Shun.

"Hei hei, kau kan tahu sendiri kepala sekolah seperti apa. Ia hanya akan menyuruh orang yang paling dia percayai."

"Ya ya ya.. bela saja kepala sekolah Kai." Ucap Shun melajukan langkahnya tanpa melihat-lihat sekitarnya.

"Shun.. awas!"

'Bruuk' Shun bertabrakan dengan seseorang, dan buku-buku berserakan didekat mereka.

"Ittai.." ucap orang yang kena tabrak Shun.

Menyadari kesalahannya, Shun langsung berdiri dari jatuhnya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada orang yang baru saja ia tabrak.

"Maafkan aku ya karena telah menabrakmu."ucap Shun. Orang yang tadi kena tabrak Shun pun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya.

Lime bertemu Violet.

Tanpa sadar Shun merasa sangat tertarik dalam pesona mata berwarna violet tersebut.

Sedikit senyum tipis tertarik dari sosok pemuda pemilik mata violet tersebut.

"Hm.. tak apa senpai, ini juga salahku yang tak hati-hati membawanya." ucapnya sembari menerima uluran tangan Shun.

"Maaf ya.. em.. etto.."

"Hajime, Mutsuki Hajime. Itu namaku senpai." ucap pemuda yang ditabrak Shun yang ternyata adalah Hajime.

"Ah maafkan aku ne~ Hajime-kun.Namaku Shimotsuki Shun. Dan.. biar kubantu kau membawa buku-buku ini." ucap Shun mengambil buku-buku yang ada dilantai koridor. Hajime sekali lagi tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis.

"Tak usah senpai, aku bisa sendiri." ucap Hajime yang hendak memunguti buku-buku yang ada didekatnya. Namun masih kalah cepat dengan Shun.

"Aku memaksa, ah anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku." ucap Shun yang kini sudah mengumpulkan semua buku yang tadinya berserakan.

"Tapi senpai, aku yang disuruh oleh Sensei tadi. Bukan senpai." ucap Hajime menatap senpainya.

"Begini saja Kau ambil setengahnya, lalu aku membawa setengahnya lagi. Bagaimana? Dan kemana kau akan membawa buku-buku ini?" tanya Shun.

"Ah.. Baiklah. Di lab Ipa senpai, etto.. maaf merepotkanmu."

"Hei sudah kubilang ini sebagai permintaan maafku, tentu saja tidak merepotkan diriku, Hajime-kun."

"Baiklah senpai."

Mati-matian Hajime menahan diri agar tidak teriak-teriak karena melihat wajah tampan orang yang disukainya. Jantungnya pun berdebar sangat cepat.

 _'Uh.. benar-benar tampan. Langkah pertama Sukses!'_ batin Hajime.

"Ah Kai, Kai duluan saja. Aku akan membantunya dulu." ucap Shun sebelum pergi bersama Hajime menuju lab Ipa. Dan langsung disahuti 'Oke' oleh Kai.

 ***TBC**


	3. *3 : Pernyataan

**Be Mine**

 **Tsukiuta milik Tsukino Talent Production**

 **Warning : OOC, Shounen-ai, dan Typo. and.. No Flame please.**

Shun membantu Hajime membawa buku-buku ke Lab Ipa. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju lab Ipa hanya diisi oleh suara langkah mereka yang terdengar dikoridor sekolah.

Hajime sesekali mencuri pandang hanya untuk melihat wajah tampan sang senpai.

 _'Uh.. selanjutnya menyatakan perasaan padanya. Kulihat saat Ia hendak membantuku tadi, Shun-senpai sudah terpesona pada keindahan mata ku.'_ Memikirkan ini sedikit senyum menyeringai muncul dibibir cherry milik Hajime.

 _'Sebentar lagi.. Shun-senpai pasti menjadi milikku!'_ Batinnya keras.

"Sudah sampai." Ucap Shun menghentikan Hajime yang membatin sedari tadi memikirkan rencananya.

"Ah.. Umm.." sahut Hajime mengangguk dan mengikuti Shun yang telah memasuki lab Ipa.

Dengan pelan Hajime menutup pintu lab Ipa.

"Ditaruh dimana?" Tanya Shun menatap Hajime. Hajime langsung menatap balik senpainya itu.

"Ah.. diatas meja guru itu senpai. Mungkin.." ucap Hajime ragu.

"Yakin?"

"Ya.."

"Kau pelajaran Ipa hari ini disini? Jam pelajaran keberapa?" Tanya Shun sembari mengernyit heran. Ia merasa ada yang aneh.

"I..iya senpai, em.. Jam pelajaran ke enam."

"Jam keenam kah? Hm.. itu satu jam lagi. Lalu, bagaimana pelajaranmu dikelas sekarang?" Tanya Shun lagi. Jantung Hajime berdebar keras, Ia takut rencananya akan terganggu hanya karena pertanyaan dari pa-eh maksudnya calon-ehem-pacarnya-ehem ini.

"Jam pelajaran sekarang kosong senpai, Makoto-sensei sedang sakit." Sahut Hajime jujur. Masa bohong sama pa-calon pacar sendiri.

"Hm.. iya ya.. Makoto-sensei sakit.. berarti jam kosong juga dikelasku nanti?" Gumam Shun sembari berjalan menuju meja guru dan menaruh buku-buku yang Ia bawa.

"Nah.. Hm kau tak ingin menaruh buku itu? Apa tidak berat?" Tanya Shun menatap Hajime yang masih setia membawa buku paket Ipa.

"Ah segera setelah Shun-senpai menaruhnya." Sahut Hajime cepat.

"Ah.. Yasudah sini biar aku yang menaruhkannya." Ucap Shun mendekati dan mengambil buku yang ada ditangan Hajime. Berusaha keras Hajime menutupi rona merah yang kini menjalari wajahnya karena tangannya tadi sempat bersentuhan dengan tangan milik Shun.

 _'ARGH! AKU INGIN SHUN SENPAI SEGERA KUMILIKI!!!'_ batinnya mulai frustasi.

"..jime."

"..ajime."

"Hajime!" Ucap Shun menepuk pelan pundak Hajime. Hajime tersentak kaget.

"Ah.. maaf senpai, tadi aku melamun."

"Iya tak apa, tapi.. em.. aku ingatkan, agar kau tidak terlalu melamun. Nanti kesambet lagi." Canda Shun sembari tersenyum.

"Ya sudah aku kembali dulu ya, aku dan Kai harus memberitahukan pengumuman untuk kalian semua." Ucap Shun mengusap puncak rambut milik Hajime.

Hajime yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa menahan rona merahnya lagi dan lagi.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Shun berlalu dan seketika itu juga langkahnya terhenti karena ada yang menarik lengannya.

Berbalik dan melihat siapa yang menahannya Shun sedikit mengernyit heran.

"Ano.. senpai.. ada yang ingin aku katakan.." ucap Hajime gugup.

"Hm..? Ya, katakan saja."

"Ano.. em.. etto.."

"Jangan ragu katakan saja."

"Aku.. aku menyu-ah tidak, aku.. aku mencintaimu senpai, etto maukah senpai menjadi kekasihku?" Ucap Hajime dengan raut wajah gugupnya. Senyum Shun yang tadi terlihat kini hilang seketika.

"Shun-senpai?" Ucap Hajime lagi ketika tak mendengar tanggapan dari Shun.

"Aku tak tau apa yang membuatmu tertarik padaku. Tapi.. dengarkan ini baik-baik, Mutsuki Hajime dari kelas 1-2. " Shun mendekati Hajime dengan wajah datarnya. Hajime dibuat kaget karenanya.

"Aku.. benci kisah romantisme, aku membenci hubungan seperti itu. Dan .. Aku tidak percaya akan hal yang dinamakan cinta! Ingat itu!" Desis Shun dingin, tepat di telinga Hajime. Menjauh sedikit, Shun kembali tersenyum.

"Sudah paham bukan, Kouhai ku yang manis." Ucapnya kemudian berbalik.

Hajime menggertakkan giginya kesal.

"Aku tak akan menyerah, walaupun kau bilang membenci hal seperti itu. Aku akan mengubahmu. APAPUN ITU AKU TAK AKAN MENYERAH MENDAPATKANMU. AKU AKAN MENGUBAHMU!! INGAT ITU SENPAI!!!" Teriak Hajime. Langkah Shun terhenti tiba-tiba. Kemudian Ia berbalik menatap Hajime yang kini nampak kesal.

"Silahkan saja, kalau kau bisa." Kemudian Shun meninggalkan Hajime sendirian di lab Ipa.

"Hm.. benar-benar menarik, bilang saja kau jual mahal. Senpai!" Gumam Hajime. Kesal, ia sungguh kesal. Oh hell, selama ini jika dia menyukai atau menginginkan sesuatu pasti dengan mudahnya terwujud. Tapi tadi? Sungguh membuatnya kesal tingkat 999.

 **-Be Mine-**

Hajime memasuki kelasnya yang masih kosong karena gurunya sedang sakit.

"Bagaimana Hajime? Lancar?" Tanya Koi, dan hanya disahuti dengan gelengan dari Hajime. Sahabat-sahabatnya hanya saling pandang.

"HAAAH! gagal. Dia menolakku! Masa dia bilang dia tidak percaya akan cinta dan dia membenci romantisme atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan cinta!" Kesal Hajime duduk di kursinya.

"Haah.. kalau Shun-senpai mudah didapatkan sudah pasti dia memiliki kekasih sekarang Hajime." Ucap Haru menenangkan.

"Ya, tapi aku tak akan menyerah. Shun-senpai harus menjadi milikku bagaimanapun caranya!" Ucap Hajime semangat. Sahabat-sahabatnya hanya bisa menatap horor.

 _'Hajime terobsesi pada Shun-senpai!!'_ pekik mereka bersamaan.

"Kenapa?"

"Ah tidak.. begini saja bagaimana kalau saat pulang sekolah kita menabrak Shun-senpai saat akan melewati tangga dan saat Shun-senpai akan jatuh Hajime akan menolongnya. Nah kalau begitu, Shun-senpai akan merasa berhutang budi dan mau menjadi kekasihmu. Gimana?" Ucap Iku memberikan ide.

"Yak, bagaimana kalau gagal? Shun-senpai terjatuh dan kita juga kena hukuman nantinya karena itu." Sahut Rui.

"Ah begini saja. Hajime, keluarga mu dan keluarga Shimotsuki itu berteman akrab bukan?" Ucap Haru.

"Hm.. mungkin?" Jawab Hajime agak ragu. Ragu karena Ayahnya jarang berbicara tentang teman-temannya.

"Nah kalau akrab, kau bisa minta ayahmu untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Shun-senpai bukan?!" Ucap Haru lagi.

"Kau benar, akan kulakukan nanti. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia menolak? hm.. apa kalian punya rencana agar dia menerimanya tanpa bantahan?"

"Aku tahu!" Ucap Kakeru tiba-tiba. Semua mata tertuju padanya sekarang.

"Bagaimana?"

"Begini.. em.. kita akan mengunci kalian berdua saja di gudang. Terus kau pura-pura ketakutan dan saat disana kau keluarkan kekuatan merayumu. Sampai batas maksimal. Hingga Shun-senpai tak bisa berkutik lagi!!" Ucap Kakeru semangat.

"Maksudmu?"

"Rayu dia Hajime, kau kan manis dan ehem.. buat dia kehilangan akalnya dan.. dan.." Kakeru langsung mimisan saat menjelaskan apa yang dia maksud adalah ehem ehem.. jangan disebutin deh. kalian juga pasti tau. *Plakk

"Sepertinya aku paham maksudnya." ucap Arata santai.

"Yosh! akan kucoba!" teriak Hajime.

"Yak Shun-senpai tidak sebodoh itu." Ralat Koi.

"Hei, sepertinya kalian asik sekali. Dan kenapa membicarakan sahabatku?"

"Saha-eh Kai-senpai!" Pekik mereka.

"Hm? Kenapa, aku sudah selesai memberitahu kelas kalian. Nanti ketua kelas kalian saja yang memberitahukan pada kalian. Dan tadi kenapa? Aku mendengar kalian mengatakan nama Shun." Ucap Kai.

"Ano.. Kai-nii.. sebenarnya, Hajime.."

"Oh menyukai Shun kah?" Potong Kai yang memang sudah mengerti.

"Bagaimana? Diterima tidak?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku tak akan menyerah!" Ucap Hajime kekeuh. Kai merasa mempunyai sebuah ide.

"Jangankan kau, aku saja yang sahabatnya sendiri dia tolak dengan datarnya. Ah untungnya sih aku masih bisa dekat de-ngan-nya~" Ucap Kai seraya membuat wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat dan menekan kata 'dengannya'. Padahal kenyataannya Kai tak pernah menyatakan cinta atau apapun. Ia hanya ingin menggoda dan membuat Hajime merasa tersaingi.

Hajime kesal mendengar itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kekesalannya.

 _'Akan kulakukan apapun untuk mendapatkanmu, Shun!!!'_ batin Hajime kekekuh akan cintanya.

"A..apa maksud Kai-nii?" Ucap Rui terbata.

"Maksudku.. SHUN ITU KALAU MASALAH CINTA LANGSUNG BERUBAH DATAR SEDATAR TRIPLEK!!" teriak Kai seraya menyindir Shun yang tengah bersandar di pintu kelas 1-2.

"Sialan Kau Kai." Geram Shun.

 _'Mutsuki.. Hajime, kah? Lelaki manis yang pantang menyerah. Menarik.'_ Batin Shun.

 ***TBC**

Aih.. kali ini agak panjang ya :v

Gimana?

Hm?

Terima kasih telah berkunjung. maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan ne~

See You in next chapter~


	4. Pemberitahuan

_A/n : Mulai sekarang Fict Be Mine akan Hikari pindah ke akun Wattpad Hikari. Kalau ingin baca chap berikutnya bisa cek akun Wattpad Hikari (Itupun kalau ada yang masih mau baca lanjutannya *plak). Username Wattpad ada di profil Hikari._

 _So sorry.._


End file.
